A turbine gas engine includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The turbine extracts work from the hot, pressurized gas created by the compressor and combustor to drive the compressor. The turbine includes alternating rotating disks and stationary vane rings. The hot, pressurized gas causes the rotation disks to rotate and flow past the vane rings. The hot pressurized gas may distort and damage components included in the rotating disks and stationary vane rings.